


I'm Your Biggest fan

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Reader Stories [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Choking, Crazy, Crazy fan, F/M, Force Choking, I'm Sorry, Jail, Kidnapping, Near Death, Please Don't Hate Me, Police, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Restraining order, male or female reader - Freeform, ok i think that's enough tags, search party, this is messed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: You Love the Youtuber Markiplier and Just Once you Want him to Notice you but it Never Happens, so you Take it Into Your own Hands (I'm very Sorry for this story....) This is just all in fun and i love Mark to death and i would never ever do something like this :P and i hope no one else does either! lol enjoy :P lol





	I'm Your Biggest fan

You were pacing around in your room waiting and waiting until finally you heard your phone ping with a new notification. You hurried over to your computer and sat in your chair and looked at your phone showing that your most favorite youtuber Markiplier had posted a brand new video. 

You opened your computer and loaded up YouTube and saw Mark’s new video you clicked on it as fast as your finger could click. “Hello everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to let’s play. Today we have another try not to laugh challenge. You giggled in your chair and spun around watching your most favorite YouTuber around your room there was pictures everywhere of Mark 

You probably had ten plushies of Tiny box Tim and little dolls made of Mark and even shirts and everything. If Mark came into your room he would faint from all the stuff of him. You watched the video with glee when Mark was done with the video you touched the screen “don’t go Mark... I just want you to notice me!” You sighed and banged your fist on the computer desk. 

I must find a way to get Mark to notice me.” You pulled up google and your face lit up with an evil grin. “Yes, this is the way I’ll do it and it will be amazing.” 

A few weeks later 

Mark finished up his video for the day and checked his twitter and answers some fan mail he stumbled across a red envelope with just the name your biggest fan on it. Mark looked over the evlope and carefully opened it, when he opened it black dust poofed out of it. Mark coughed and he stood up from his chair and caught his breath from th stuff. Mark didn’t see anything else in the envelope and he threw it in the trash. 

Mark decided to head to take a shower and he started walking and his eyesight got blurry and he felt his heartbeat speed up and he placed his hand on the wall as he felt dizzy. Then he felt his knees give out and he fell to the floor and the next time he saw was blackness. A guy wearing all black and a black ski mask saw Mark fall to the ground he unlocked Mark’s front door with a lock pick and made his way into the hallway where Mark laid unconscious.   
“Red Flame this is Black Flame, come in.” “Black Flame this is Red Flame what can I do for you?” “The deed is done sir/madam.” “Ah, very good Black Flame bring him to my chamber “yes sir/madam.” The man picked up Mark bridal style and put him in the back of his black truck and sped off into the night. 

An hour away from your house the man parked behind a big warehouse behind some docks by the river. The man known as Black Flame picked Mark up and Mark was still out cold. He carried Markin where you were standing, you saw Black Flame holding Mark in his arms and you clapped your hands. 

“Oh goodie you got him, here put him in the chair and duct tape his mouth and bind his hands we don’t need him trying to scream or escape when he wakes up.” Black Flame just looked at you and nodded, after he was done what you told him to do he walked up to you. “Where’s my money?” “Oh, yes here.” You handed Black Flame a briefcase holding $10,000 and Black Flame smiled “pleasure doing business with you.” 

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Flame.” “So, what are you going to do with the guy?” “That is for me to know and you to just not worry about it.” Black Flame snickered “okay, well I bid you a farewell.” Black Flame headed out and was never heard from again. You walked up to Mark’s form and kneeled down in front of him you couldn’t believe it, Markiplier, Mark was in your clutches. You ran a hand through his hair and down his cheek and placed a hand onto Mark’s chest feeling his heartbeat against your palm.   
He’s here, he’s really here, breathing and everything in my grasp. You laughed and stood up and waited for Mark to wake up. You pulled a chair up by Mark and waited. A few more minutes passed and Mark slowly started to wake up he blinked his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he lifted his head and looked around. 

His wrists hurt and his head felt like a truck had hit him. Mark looked around some more and came face to face with a H/C haired M/F with a crazed look on their face. Mark tried to scream but felt that his mouth was covered by something sticky, he tried to move his hands but they were bound hence his wrist hurting. 

You looked at the man with fear and sadness in his eyes. “Well, you finally decide to wake up, I thought you would never wake up.” Mark tried to talk but his woods were muffled by the tape.” “Ah, let’s hear what you need to say, I love your voice so we can’t let that be kept away, you better not scream though or the bulge in pocket will be aimed at your chest. 

Mark looked even more scared when the person said they had a gun so Mark just nodded and let them remove the tape. You removed the tape from Mark’s mouth and Mark gasped out in pain from the tape ripping at his skin and lips. Mark looked up at the person in front of him “now who the fuck are you!” 

“Now, now Markimoo temper, temper.” “I am Y/N and I’m your biggest fan and now you are in my clutches. “What, why?” You sighed “because you never answer my fan mail or anything! So I took that matter into my own hands and had you kidnapped and now you are mine and I can do whatever I want.” 

You ran your hands over Mark’s chest and down his legs. Mark squirmed at your touch “stop touching me, you sick fuck!” Mark tried to fight against his bonds. You growled and pulled out the gun from your pocket.   
“Stop moving or I will end you!” “You’re fucking crazy!” You laughed “crazy, crazy! That’s all I hear I’m not crazy I’m just like your other fans who are madly in love with you and I want you all to myself no one can have you except me!” You jumped onto Mark’s lap and gently wrapped your hands around Mark’s throat. 

Mark choked “s, stop it!” You grinned against Mark’s hips while gently choking him, the feel of choking someone turned you on. Mark was starting to feel lightheaded and you could feel Mark’s pulse racing against your fingertips. You stopped your actions before you killed your own idol. 

You let go and got off Mark. Mark laid there breathing heavy and had a dazed look in his eyes. You just ran a hand though Mark’s short brown hair and Mark passed out from the light headed feeling. You just laughed “you’re mine now!” You untied Mark’s bonds and you picked up Mark’s limp body and carried him to the little bedroom in your chamber, you placed Mark’s limp body onto the bed. You took rope and tied Mark back up to the posts on the bed. You took off Mark’s shirt, running your tongue down Mark’s neck over the pulsing vein in his neck and down his neck to his chest, licking each nipple and getting them hard. Mark moaned in his dazed state. 

You moved your hands to Mark’s pants, which were his Markiplier sweatpants and you pulled them down and rubbed Mark’s dick through his boxers. Mark started to wake up he felt he was tied up again and looked and saw he was naked. Mark screamed “no, what the fuck are you doing to me!” “Shh, my pet” you grabbed a sock and shoved it into Mark’s mouth. 

Mark gagged at the sock going into his mouth and he tried to spit it out. “Don’t you dare spit that sock out I still have the gun here with me don’t make me use it, I won't kill you I will just make it hurt alot more!” 

Mark just sighed and a slight tear ran down his cheek. You then pulled down his boxers letting his dick come out of the cotton prison and Mark just whimpered mumbling “leave me alone, please...” You just laughed and flipped Mark over and you went down on Mark, no condom no lube no nothing you just let Mark plow into you. 

The shock from you made the sock come out of Mark’s mouth and he screamed so loud. You just moaned “oh god yes Mark, you don’t know how long I have waited to do this! You are mine and mine only!” Little did you know outside the building it was surrounded by men in black. A call from some of Mark’s friends saying that Mark was missing for twenty-four hours and a search party had been called in. 

They had a match where Mark was and raided the place. Two men were by the door and armed with guns, they busted down the door and ran inside yelling out Mark’s name. ‘MARK!” You stopped your actions and pulled on your underwear and pants and grabbed the gun that was in your pants. “YOU CALL THE COPS!” you cried out. 

Mark looked at you “no, I swear I didn’t! “ You just growled “you lying son of a bitch, you will pay!” Before the cops came in you raised the gun and shot Mark in the chest. Mark screamed out and passed out from the bullet wound with his chin dropped onto his chest.   
The cops busted in guns raised to your chest “Mr or Mis L/N you are under arrest for kidnapping!” You looked at them and pointed your gun at them “no I am not going back to jail! You have to catch me first!” You ran off leaving Mark’s lifeless body on the bed. A medic ran to Mark’s side and they untied Mark’s bonds and checked over his wound and his vital signs he was still breathing and his pulse was very weak but he was still alive.

The bullet missed his heart by a few inches. The two police officers ran after you while the medics took Mark to the hospital. You ran into the woods next to the docks and the police sent dogs to search for you. They soon found you up a tree. They shot at you and got you in the leg and you fell out of the tree groaning in pain. The cops handcuffed you and the medic patched up your leg as it was just a graze and no bullet went into your leg. 

You were sent back to jail for kidnapping as you have tried this before with another YouTuber named Jacksepticeye. A few day go by and Mark was still in the hospital for his injuries and he told his friends of what happened and everything. You however was put in prison up to ten years and Mark put a restraint order on you. Mark even got extra security installing into his house. 

The end.


End file.
